1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combustion engines, and more particularly to improvements in performance that result from corona discharge treatment of their air intakes.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engines depend on the oxidizing of hydrocarbons. Ozone is one of the most powerful oxidants. Ozone is produced naturally by ultra-violet (UV) rays of the sun and lightning. Ozone can also be generated artificially by UV-lamps, cold-corona discharge, and Teslaire cold-plasma. The first simulates the action of the sun, and the latter two simulate lightning. UV-light in the 180–90 nanometer frequency will generate ozone from ambient air without producing nitrous oxide compounds. But, UV techniques cannot generate high volumes of ozone even with oxygen feed, e.g., not more than 1–3 micrograms of ozone per milliliter of oxygen. However, humidity in the intake air reduces the effectivity of corona discharge ozone generators, while UV-type ozone generators are little affected by water vapor.
W. S. English wrote in U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,746, issued Aug. 23, 1932, that engine combustion can be enhanced by electric-arc discharge activation of the air before it enters a carburetor. The benefits claimed include increased power and reduced carbon deposits. The electrodes illustrated are operated such that “large amount of ozone” is produced.
Israel Slomnicki describes, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,771, issued Mar. 6, 1984, an ozone production system that regulates how much ozone is introduced at the air intake of a combustion engine so as to limit the amount of excess ozone being exhausted.
Ultraviolet light in the 180–190 nanometer wavelength generates ozone from ambient without producing nitrous oxide compounds. But, UV cannot generate the concentrations necessary for health or industrial applications, even with oxygen feed. Typically, UV systems produce only 1–3 μg/ml, sufficient only for air purification and cleaning of water in small quantities.
Corona discharge generates high concentrations of ozone, up to 140 μg/ml, required for industrial applications. If it is properly engineered and used in conjunction with an air dryer, it may be used with ambient air. It is the most cost effective way to produce large quantities of ozone, but reliability is always a problem. An improved variation is called dual-dielectric, used for medical purposes, but long term reliability is again problematic.
When nitrous oxide (N2O) is heated to about 570° F. (˜300° C.), it splits into oxygen and nitrogen. Injecting nitrous oxide into an engine makes more oxygen available for combustion. With more oxygen, more fuel can be injected, allowing the same engine to produce more power. Nitrous oxide is one of the simplest ways to provide a significant horsepower boost to any gasoline engine.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive unit that can be easily installed by the typical user and that requires only insignificant modification of the engine.